Date Cuenta
by tsukihime.0101
Summary: Deku está enamorado de Todoroki, y con el tiempo sus sentimientos se hacen cada vez más fuertes, a pesar de los malentendidos que surjan, Deku intentara decirles sus sentimientos, aunque en el camino por decirlo, se ve tentado a cruzar esa línea que los convierte en solo amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Comienzo una nueva historia TodoDeku, espero que les guste.

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

El primer periodo había terminado y como era costumbre Deku fue a almorzar junto a sus amigos, en una mesa del comedor se sentaron Iida, Todoroki y Deku, al frente de ellos se sentaron Uraraka y Tsuyu, mientras que hablaban acerca de las clases, Todoroki se dio cuenta que tanto su taza como la de Deku se encontraban vacías, así que tomando ambas tazas se levantó para traer más.

-¡Gracias! – dijo el pecoso con una sonrisa por aquella acción y todos sus amigos se percataron de lo sucedido, después de unos segundos en silencio la castaña hablo alegremente.

-Todoroki-kun ha cambiado mucho después del festival.

-Es verdad, hasta hace poco no pensaba que almorzaríamos con él – añadió Tsuyu – Supongo que su cambio se lo debemos a Midoriya-chan.

Deku al escuchar aquello se atraganto con la comida que tenía en la boca, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-¡Estas bien Midoriya! ¡Déjame ayudarte! – hablo el representante poniéndose de pie y sujetando a su amigo por la espalda, intentando ayudarlo con la maniobra de Heimlich.

Pero Deku al sentir los brazos de su amigo rodeándolo, intento hablar para detenerlo – Iida-kun… no es necesario…

-¿Que están haciendo? – pregunto Todoroki llamando la atención de sus amigos.

El pecoso al ver al chico mitad hielo se quedó paralizado, y después de unos segundo se avergonzó por la postura que mantenían él y su amigo, así que totalmente enrojecido se zafo del agarre del más alto.

-Ii… Iida-kun intentaba ayudarme, me atore… así que por eso… la situación… la maniobra… ¡Heimlich! – Deku intentaba explicar la situación pero los nervios no le dejaban expresarse.

-¡Qué bueno que no paso a mayores! – Exclamo el chico de lentes con una sonrisa – Me alegra haberte ayudado.

-No creo que haya sido necesario hacer eso – dijo Tsuyu sorprendiendo al representante, quien pensaba que había sido de gran ayuda a su amigo.

Mientras que Iida y Tsuyu hablaban sobre la importancia de realizar la maniobra de Heimlich, Uraraka se percató de la mirada que le daba Todoroki a Deku, quien claramente se notaba avergonzado por la situación tan incómoda en la que se había envuelto – "Deku-kun… acaso a ti…" – la castaña cerro sus ojos y con una sonrisa decidió terminar la discusión de sus dos amigos - Lo bueno es que estas mejor Deku-kun.

Después de aquello almorzaron sin más inconvenientes y regresaron a sus clases.

Al terminar las clases regresaron a los dormitorios, Deku se encontraba estudiando en su habitación, hasta que recibió un mensaje de Uraraka, donde le pedía que bajara a la sala, preocupado bajo para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

-¿Sucedió algo Uraraka-san? – pregunto preocupado al ver a la chica.

-¡Gracias por venir Deku-kun! – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – Solo quería hablar contigo, pero… será mejor que salgamos.

La castaña comenzó a caminar saliendo de los dormitorios, Deku al verla también comenzó a caminar siguiéndola, sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Ambos caminaron unos metros, y estando ya alejados de los dormitorios la chica se detuvo, para luego voltear a ver al chico – ¿Desde cuándo te gusta?

Deku al escuchar aquello se sonrojo rápidamente – ¿A qué… a que te refieres? – pregunto nervioso desviando la mirada, mientras que la chica al verlo sonrió y volvió a preguntar.

-Me refiero… desde cuando te gusta Todo… - las manos del pecoso rápidamente silenciaron a la chica.

-¡Ya entendí! – afirmo rápidamente Deku, intentando que su amiga no diga nada mas – "¿Cómo se dio cuenta?" – Se preguntó al ver el rostro sonriente de su amiga, pero al verla se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó rápidamente – Lo… ¡LO SIENTO! – se disculpó mientras agachaba la cabeza una y otra vez con rapidez.

-No te preocupes – dijo la chica preocupada por el movimiento tan rápido que hacia su amigo como disculpa, pero al ver que no se detenía volvió a hablar – Entonces… ¿me vas a contar?

El pecoso al escuchar aquello se detuvo con la cabeza hacia abajo y levantando lentamente la cabeza pregunto – ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

La castaña levanto la mano hacia su mentón, y comenzó a pensar – Últimamente ustedes son muy cercanos, y cada vez se ven más unidos – el pecoso al escuchar aquello sintió un fuerte latido en su corazón – ¿Acaso están saliendo? - termino por preguntar con una sonrisa.

-¡NOO! ¿¡Cómo crees!? – Negó rápidamente el pecoso totalmente alterado, mientras movía sus brazos en diferentes direcciones, hasta que después de unos segundos se tranquilizó y termino por agachar la cabeza – Es solo un amor unilateral… él no sabe lo que siento.

La chica al ver a su amigo cabizbajo volvió a preguntar – ¿No piensas decirle lo que sientes?

-No – respondió rápidamente el pecoso levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa – Yo estoy bien con solo ser su amigo.

-"No lo creo" – pensó la chica desviando la mirada – ¿Aun no me dices desde cuando te gusta?

Deku al volver a escuchar aquello sintió sus orejas arder – ¿Desde… cuándo?

-Si – afirmo la chica volviendo a preguntar – ¿Desde cuándo?

-Yo… - El pecoso se encontraba totalmente avergonzado, desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos, no se lo había mencionado a nadie, pero en cierta manera quería decirlo, contárselo a alguien, y sabía que podía confiar en su amiga, así que intentando calmarse respiro profundamente para después hablar – Yo no sé desde cuándo comenzó a gustarme… desde un principio nuestra relación fue muy profunda… fue el primero en reconocerme como su rival… eso me hizo muy feliz.

-¡OHH! – Exclamo la castaña sabiendo a que se refería su amigo – Te refieres a aquella vez, antes del festival.

Deku al escuchar aquello asintió con la cabeza sonrojado – Él ha pasado por muchas cosas, y cuando peleamos en el festival… pude conocer al verdadero Todoroki-kun – sintiendo su corazón a mil al hablar de aquello, se cubrió el rostro con los brazos intentando oculta su sonrojo – Después de eso me ayudo y nuestra relación se volvió más cercana… creo que fue ahí cuando me di cuenta… ya que yo quería estar cada vez más cerca de él, conocerlo más.

Uraraka al ver a su amigo totalmente avergonzado y con el rostro enrojecido al hablar de Todoroki, se acercó con una sonrisa y levanto su brazo para posar su mano en el hombro ajeno.

-¡Te voy a ayudar! – termino por decir sorprendiendo a su amigo.

-Ayudar… - Deku intentaba procesar lo que había dicho su amiga, y no entendía a qué se refería con ayudar.

-¡Así es! – Volvió a afirmar la chica, para después salir corriendo – ¡Ya verás que todo saldrá bien! – grito desde lo lejos, para después volver a correr.

-Gracias – susurro el pecoso al ver a su amiga alejarse, con una sonrisa se quedó de pie mirando hacia el cielo, apreciando como las nubes se movían tranquilamente, así estuvo unos segundos hasta que mirando hacia al frente comenzó a caminar rumbo a los dormitorios, camino lentamente mientras sentía como la brisa rosaba su rostro, al pasar por la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Todoroki sentado viendo la televisión, respirando profundamente intento calmar su corazón para después acercarse.

-¿Que… que estás viendo? – pregunto sentándose a su costado.

-Nada realmente – respondió el chico mitad hielo para después apagar la televisión y dirigir su mirada hacia el pecoso – Te estaba esperando.

Deku al escuchar aquello sintió un fuerte latido en su corazón y levantando la mano la oprimió en su pecho intentando calmarse – ¿Es… esperándome?

-Así es – Afirmo Todoroki para después levantar su mano y colocar su palma en la frente ajena – estas colorado y un poco caliente, parece que tienes fiebre.

Al escuchar aquello el pecoso se sonrojo aún más sin saber que decir, y moviendo los labios intento hablar – "Tal vez si pueda decirle mis sentimientos"

-Parece que Uraraka tenía razón – término por decir Shouto poniéndose de pie, sorprendiendo al pecoso, quien no entendía porque su amiga era nombrada.

Todoroki al ver el rostro de confusión del pecoso volvió a hablar - Uraraka me comento que habían salido a pasear por los alrededores y durante el camino se percató que te veías un tanto enfermo, pero a pesar de estar preocupada, te dejo solo y vino rápidamente porque quería ir al baño.

-"¡URARAKA-SAN!" – reprocho el pecoso en su mente, por aquella extraña situación que su amiga había dicho, pero rápidamente se olvidó de aquello al ver a su amigo dándole la espalda para después agacharse.

-Sube, te llevare a tu habitación.

-¡EEHHH! – Se sorprendió el pecoso totalmente sonrojado – "¡Su… subirme… a la espalda de Todoroki!" – No… no te preocupes, puedo caminar – intento negarse pero el rostro entristecido de su amigo lo silencio.

-Acaso… esto no es lo que hacen los amigos – dijo el chico mitad hielo en un susurro para después intentarse incorporarse, pero antes de que se levantara, sintió un peso en su espalda.

-¡Gracias por tu ayuda! – exclamo Deku totalmente avergonzado, mientras que sentía todo su cuerpo arder por la cercanía que estaba teniendo con Todoroki, estaba tan avergonzado que prefirió sujetarse de la espalda de este y así evitar rodearle con los brazos.

El chico mitad hielo al escuchar aquello sonrió para después con sus manos sujetar los pies del pecoso y levantarse, pero cuando se levantó sintió que Deku se iba a caer de espaldas y se percató de la forma como este se estaba sujetando – Midoriya sería mejor que en vez de sujetarte de mí espalda, te sujetes de mi cuello para que no te resbales.

Deku al escuchar aquello se sonrojo aún más y rindiéndose ante aquella situación, termino por rodear a Todoroki con sus manos para sujetarse, totalmente avergonzado oculto su rostro en el cuello ajeno rogando que este no se dé cuenta de lo fuerte que latía su corazón.

Todoroki al ver que Deku ya se encontraba totalmente sujetado comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, al llegar oprimió el botón y vio como los números iban cambiando, del tercer piso subía al cuarto, después comenzó a bajar hasta que se detuvo en el primero y las puertas se abrieron.

Ni bien las puertas se abrieron, el chico mitad hielo se sorprendió al ver quien se encontraba adentro.

Bakugou había bajado por algo de beber, pero al ver a Todoroki cargando a Deku, instintivamente presiono el botón para cerrar las puertas.

Al ver aquello Todoroki nuevamente presiono el botón para que se abriera el ascensor, pero cuando se abrió vio el rostro furioso de Bakugou y después de unos segundos la puerta se volvió a cerrar, dando un suspiro de resignación el chico mitad hielo comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Deku al sentir como su amigo parecía caminar más de lo que debería, levanto la cabeza mirando alrededor y sorprendido al ver que estaban subiendo las escaleras se alteró.

-To… Todoroki-kun… ¿Por qué estamos en las escaleras? – Pregunto preocupado el pecoso, sintiéndose culpable, por aquella situación en la cual había puesto a su amigo – Hubiera sido más fácil por el ascensor.

-El ascensor estaba ocupado – respondió rápidamente Todoroki – Y no tienes por qué preocuparte, tu habitación está en el segundo piso así que no es mucho.

-Gracias – dijo en voz baja mientras nuevamente escondía su rostro, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Todoroki hablo.

-Ya llegamos – fue todo lo que dijo para después agacharse lentamente para bajar al pecoso.

Estando los dos de pie, Midoriya rehuía la mirada que le daba su amigo, mientras que con vergüenza sacaba la llave para abrir su puerta.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo! – dijo Midoriya antes de entrar.

Con pequeños pasos el pecoso entro a su habitación, pero cuando se giró para cerrar la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Todoroki detrás de él, sin saber que hacer solo vio cómo su amigo cerró su puerta, para después jalarlo del brazo hasta su cama, donde lo recostó.

Deku no sabía cómo reaccionar al encontrarse echado en su cama y encima de él, estaba la persona de la cual estaba enamorado, mirándolo fijamente – To… Todoroki… - dijo cerrando sus ojos al ver como el rostro de su amigo se iba acercando al suyo

Después de unos segundos sintió como su frente chocaba con algo.

-Parece que aun tienes un poco de temperatura – escucho el pecoso para después abrir sus ojos, viendo como su amigo hacia chocar sus frentes, viendo tan de cerca los ojos de su amigo, viendo como estos lo miran fijamente.

Aquella situación fue demasiado para el pecoso, tanto que sintió como exploto por la vergüenza, haciéndolo desmayar.

Todoroki al sentir como la temperatura del pecoso había subido abruptamente se asustó – ¿Midoriya, estas bien? – sin recibir una respuesta y sin saber qué hacer, el chico mitad hielo se sentó sobre la cama, apoyando el cuerpo de su amigo sobre el suyo, quedando los dos mirando hacia una misma dirección, levanto su mano derecha y la coloco en la frente del pecoso, utilizando levemente su quirk intento enfriarlo, mientras que con su otra mano lo sujetaba de la cintura – Recupérate pronto, por favor – susurro mientras que hundía su rostro en la cabellera color verde.

Después de un rato Todoroki se dio cuenta que el pecoso había regresado a su temperatura habitual y recostándolo en la cama se levantó para después retirarse.

Deku se había quedado dormido profundamente, cuando se despertó se encontraba en su cama, aun sonámbulo se sentó en la cama y movió su cabeza hacia los lados intentando recordar lo sucedido, pasaron unos segundos y habiendo recordado se recostó nuevamente en su cama cubriéndose con las sabanas, estaba totalmente sonrojado y no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

-¿Acaso fue un sueño? – se preguntó para después darse cuenta que no había puesto su alarma, rápidamente se levantó de la cama para ver su reloj de mesa – ¡YA ES TARDE! – Se exalto al ver que eran las 8:00 a.m. y cambiándose rápidamente comenzó a alistarse para ir a estudiar, hasta que se detuvo en seco – Es verdad… hoy no hay clases – termino por decir, mientras que con la palma de su mano se golpeaba la frente – Debido a lo de ayer, estoy muy confundido – termino por decir para dejarse caer – Ahora… ¿cómo voy a ver a Todoroki-kun?

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

Deku se cambió y soltando un suspiro se dispuso a salir de su habitación, como era fin de semana la mayoría de sus compañeros no se levantaban temprano; así que, de camino a la cocina no se encontró a nadie, al llegar se dirigió a la refrigeradora y abriéndola reviso su contenido, saco una jarra de jugo de naranja y sosteniéndola en sus manos cerro la refrigeradora y se dio dirigió al repostero, para buscar un vaso en el cual servirse.

Mientras caminaba con lentitud, una repentina voz lo sobresalto haciendo que casi derrame la jarra de sus manos.

-¡Buenos días Deku-kun! – saludo fuerte y animadamente Uraraka entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días Uraraka-san – respondió Deku con una sonrisa volteando a ver a su amiga.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos mientras se miraban con una sonrisa, la sonrisa del pecoso era forzada y en su rostro claramente se podían ver pequeñas gotas de sudor, esto era porque la sonrisa de la chica era inusual, era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se notaba que estaba a la expectativa de algo.

-¿Sucede algo? – termino por preguntar el pecoso.

-Cu-én-ta-me – dijo Uraraka mientras se acercaba al pecoso con cada silaba, por su lado el pecoso retrocedía desviando la mirada.

-¿Con… contarte? ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – pregunto entre tartamudeos el pecoso, pero él sabía muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo su amiga, pasaron unos segundos más en silencio, mientras que la chica presionaba al pecoso con su sonrisa y su mirada.

Deku no soporto más y totalmente sonrojado dejo la jarra en la mesa cercana y entre tartamudeos comenzó a hablar en voz baja – A… ayer… To… Todoroki-kun… él… me cargo… en su espalda.

La chica al escuchar aquello salto sobre el pecoso y le tomo de las manos – ¡Bien por ti Deku-kun! ¡Estoy segura que si mi plan continúa, muy pronto ambos estarán juntos!

-¡Ju… juntos! – El pecoso al escuchar aquello se sonrojo hasta la punta de sus orejas y agacho la cabeza, aquellas palabras le hacían pensar en era posible tener una relación con Todoroki, la persona a la cual él tanto quería.

La castaña al ver al pecoso con una pequeña sonrisa de timidez por la idea, se sintió conmovida – "Tengo que ayudarlo" – pensó mientras acercaba su rostro para apreciar más las facciones de su amigo.

-Buenos días – escucharon los dos amigos sacándolos de su conversación.

-¡Todoroki-kun! – dijeron al unísono al ver al chico mitad hielo, y después de unos segundos se percataron que estaban tomados de las manos, al darse cuenta ambos se separaron de golpe.

La chica se dio cuenta que aquella situación podría ser malinterpretada, así que rápidamente intento aclararlo - ¡No es lo que parece! – Dijo para después mirar hacia los lados, quería buscar una excusa que fuera más creíble, del que – "Le tome las manos porque estaba feliz de que ustedes tuvieran un avance".

Mientras giraba su cabeza hacia los lados, su mirada llego hasta la jarra que estaba sobre la mesa, y mirando sus manos recordó la temperatura de su amigo, en ese momento una idea llego a su cabeza y caminando hacia Todoroki hasta llegar a su costado, comenzó a hablar.

-Deku-kun aún no se recupera del todo, aun así estuvo agarrado mucho tiempo la jarra helada, estaba preocupada que sus manos se congelaran.

Después de decir aquello, levanto su mano y le dio una fuerte palmada a la espalda de Todoroki – Pero ya que estas aquí, creo que sería mejor que tú lo ayudes.

-¡EEHHH! – Deku al escuchar aquello se sorprendió, no solo se sentía avergonzado por lo de un día anterior, si no que ahora su amiga los empujaba a que ambos se tomaran de las manos.

Todoroki al escuchar aquello miro su mano izquierda y entendió a qué se refería la chica, dando unos pasos comenzó a acercarse al pecoso.

Deku al verlo cada vez más cerca retrocedía involuntariamente – ¡No tienes que preocuparte Todoroki-kun! – Comenzó a negarse el pecoso mientras que con las manos levantadas, las agitaba en forma de negación - ¡Mis manos ya no están fría! ¡Ya estoy bien! – intentaba negarse de todas las formas posibles, antes de que su corazón explotara por la vergüenza, pero el toque suave de las manos de Todoroki sujetando la suyas lo hizo callar.

-Solo será por un momento – dijo Todoroki mientras que entrelazaba sus dedos con las del pecoso.

Deku no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus manos a la altura de su rostro se veían sujetas con las manos de Todoroki, mientras que sus ojos heterocromaticos lo miraban fijamente, en ese instante el tiempo pareció haberse detenido, cada manecilla del reloj dejo de escucharse, e inmersos en su propio mundo, hicieron que todo lo demás desapareciera.

Pasaron unos minutos que parecieron eternos, y aquel mágico momento se cortó al escuchar los gritos que daba Iida-kun a los lejos.

Al escuchar cada vez más cerca aquella voz, Todoroki soltó las manos del pecoso y se dio media vuelta con dirección a la alacena, saco una taza y comenzó a preparase un café.

Deku aún se encontraba en su mundo, y quedándose totalmente en pie vio llegar a su amigo de lentes quien gritaba a Mineta.

Iida se encontraba molesto, ya que había encontrado a Mineta intentando ir a la recamara de las chicas, él no iba a permitir aquel acto tan reprochable, por su parte el pequeño solo lo ignoraba.

Uraraka al ver como el pecoso aún se encontraba ensimismado comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero antes de que se terminara de acercarse, el chico corrió saliendo del lugar.

-¿Ya desayuno? – pregunto Iida al ver a su amigo salir de la cocina.

Por su parte la chica solo sonrió y se dirigió a la alacena y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, y antes de que su amigo dijera algo más, ella hablo.

-Después de que terminemos llévale algo – Iida al escucharla hablar con una sonrisa no pregunto nada más.

Deku fue corriendo hacia su habitación y al entrar, nuevamente se escondió en su cama – La mano de Todoroki – dijo mientras miraba la palma de su mano recordando lo sucedido, cerro sus ojos y formo un puño con su mano – "Nosotros estábamos tomados de las manos… nuestros dedos entrelazados… aun puedo sentir… aun puedo sentir su calor transmitiéndose por sus cálidos dedos… mi temperatura mezclándose con la suya…"

Después de todos aquellos pensamientos el pecoso comenzó a sacudir sus manos y sus pies mientras que la vergüenza lo invadía, unos segundos después se calmó y se cubrió con sus sabanas – No pensé que Todoroki me gustara tanto.

Cerrando sus ojos mirando hacia el techo comenzó a recordar; recordó aquella batalla que tuvieron en el festival, ambos mirándose desde la distancia, su cuerpo totalmente destrozado por la pelea, y el calor proviniendo del fuego que desprendía el lado izquierdo de Todoroki.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, al abrirla se encontró a su amigo de lentes.

-¡Buenos días Midoriya-kun, te traje el desayuno! – dijo Iida, quien llevaba una bandeja en sus manos, en la bandeja habían algunas salchichas en forma de pulpo, unas tostadas, un bol de arroz con verduras, y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-¡Gracias! – dijo el pecoso abriendo su puerta ampliamente para que su amigo entrara.

Iida ingreso y dejando el desayuno en el escritorio comenzó a hablar – Uraraka-san me comento que te encuentras un poco enfermo, es mejor que te recuperes pronto.

El pecoso al escuchar aquello desvió el rostro, después de todo no le gusta mentir, pero debido a las circunstancias sentía que no tenía otra opción – Gracias por preocuparte Iida-kun, estoy seguro que con un día de descanso mejorare – diciendo aquello Deku se sentó en la silla y agradeciendo por la comida, comenzó a desayunar.

Su amigo al verlo se sentó en la cama y espero a que el pecoso terminara de desayunar, mientras tanto ambos hablaban de los entrenamientos y de las mejoras de sus ataques.

Después de que Deku terminara tomo la bandeja con los platos y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontraron con Uraraka, quien estaba sentada con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa, la chica al verlos les sonrió y los llamo para que se sentaran a su costado.

Mientras conversaban de cosas triviales, la chica dijo de forma de casual – Todoroki-kun ha salido a visitar a su madre al hospital – sus dos amigos al escuchar aquello no se sorprendieron, después de todo, toda la clase sabía que aquello era algo común en el chico mitad hielo, todos los fines de semana Todoroki iba a visitar a su madre.

Deku se dio cuenta que solo al escuchar su nombre sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y aun sumergido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que otra persona había ingresado a la conversación.

-¿Hablan de Todoroki? – pregunto con una sonrisa Ashido, mientras que la castaña afirmaba con la cabeza.

En ese entonces la chica de cabello rosado recordó que deseaba hablar con los presentes, acerca de un tema que le interesaba – Ya que ustedes son muy amigos de Todoroki-kun, me gustaría pedirles un favor.

Al escuchar aquello los tres amigos movieron su cabeza hacia un costado, preguntándose qué favor les quería pedir la chica y que tenía que Todoroki en eso.

Ashido muy alegre se sentó cerca de ellos y agachando su rostro, haciendo que los demás la imitaran, hablo con voz baja – Creo que Momo-chan está enamorada de Todoroki, así que me gustaría ayudarla a que se confiese.

Deku al escuchar aquello, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y un frio y sombrío aire le roso la espalda, nunca espero escuchar aquello, no sabía que sentir, no sabía que pensar; después de todo él sabía que entre Yaoyorozo y Todoroki había una buena relación.

Uraraka también se encontraba en shock y mirando el semblante de Deku, abrió sus labios intentando decir algo y con una sonrisa forzada hablo – No… no crees que es muy pronto.

-¡No lo creo! – afirmo rápidamente Mina golpeando la mesa – Cuando uno está enamorado es mejor decirlo cuanto antes ¿Verdad Midoriya? – La chica pregunto a Deku, ya que pensaba que este tenía sentimientos hacia Uraraka, y de alguna manera también quería darles un empujón para su relación.

-No – respondió Deku con la cabeza agachada sorprendiendo a todos y parándose de golpe les dio la espalda - Creo que iré a descansar – término por decir para retirarse, pero antes de que se fuera escucho la voz de su amigo.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Iida sin voltear a ver a Deku, el cual se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta tan cortante, se detuvo por unos segundos hasta que sin contestar se retiró.

Deku al llegar a su habitación se lanzó a su cama boca abajo.

-Tal vez eso sea lo mejor – dijo en un susurro totalmente desanimado, después de todo Deku pensaba que Yaoyorozo era la más indicada para Todoroki.

La chica era hermosa, con una figura voluptuosa que despertaba el deseo de casi todos sus compañeros, tenía una inteligencia superior a la media, haciéndola quedar en primer puesto en su clase, sin embargo no se jactaba de eso, al contrario le prestó ayuda a sus compañeros para los exámenes, y sobre todo, ella era de buena familia, sin lugar a dudas era la pareja perfecta para alguien como Todoroki.

En ese momento la imagen de Todoroki junto a Yaoyorozo, le hicieron sobresaltarse.

Deku en su corazón no deseaba ver a Todoroki con alguien más, fuera quien fuera, incluso si es alguien como Yaoyorozo, para que esto no sucediera pensó que lo mejor sería que el diera el primer paso, hacer que Todoroki lo escogiera a él.

 _-"¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?"_

La pregunta de su amigo vino a su cabeza, y parándose con la mano hacia arriba dijo – ¡Me voy a confesar! – Con pasos firmes hacia la puerta decidió ir a decir sus sentimientos, pero al tocar la perilla de su puerta, una nueva incertidumbre vino a su cabeza.

-¿Esta bien para mi enamorarme? – se preguntó, y dándose la vuelta miro una figura de All Might, siendo el héroe su modelo a seguir, se percató que él había dedicado toda su vida a ser el símbolo de la paz, y el cómo su pupilo debería seguir sus pasos, después de todo era la vida que Deku había escogido, una vida dedicada a las personas, una vida dedicada a pelear contra el mal.

-¿Qué debería hacer? – se preguntó mientras se deprimía por no encontrar una respuesta.

A la hora del almuerzo Deku bajo para acompañar a sus amigos.

La mesa era ruidosa, todos hablaban alegremente y hacían bromas entre ellos, como era de esperarse no todos se encontraban, aun así el lugar era ruidoso.

Después de almorzar, Deku reposo para después salir del dormitorio, con tantas dudas en su cabeza lo único que quería era despejarse.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo, vio que en su camino Bakugou venia caminando hacia él, con el cuerpo tensado, Deku decidió seguir caminando mientras miraba hacia otro lado, intentando esquivar la mirada del rubio, dio pasos temblorosos al encontrarse cada vez más cerca de él, y para su suerte ambos se cruzaron sin causar ningún problema.

Aun así, Deku se detuvo unos pasos después de cruzarse e impulsivamente volteo su cuerpo para ver al chico rubio para después llamar su nombre.

-¡KACCHAN!

El chico explosivo al escuchar su nombre se detuvo y volteo, en su rostro claramente se notaba la molestia de escuchar su nombre, aun así no se encontraba de humor para pelear, y solo se limitó a contestar malhumorado.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES ESTÚPIDO NERD?

En ese momento Deku se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y comenzando a sudar frio, su cabeza comenzó a trabajar rápidamente – "¿Por… por qué lo llame? ¿Qué hago ahora?" – tragando saliva dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

Deku al escuchar aquello salir de su boca comenzó a temblar, mientras que miraba como los cabellos Katsuki ocultaban sus ojos mientras caminaba con un aura terrorífica.

El pecoso tembló aún más y retrocedió un paso al ver como el chico explosivo se acercaba con pasos firmes, y sin poder hacer nada solo espero hasta que el rubio llegara hasta él.

-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS PREGUNTANDO!? ¿¡TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MÍ!?

Grito furioso mientras que con su mano jalaba la ropa del pecoso, levantándolo ligeramente del piso.

Deku sin saber cómo revertir la pregunta o como calmar al rubio, siguió con lo que había comenzado.

-¿Solo quiero saber si te gusta alguien? ¿¡QUIERO SABER SI SIENDO UN HÉROE ESTÁ BIEN ENAMORARSE!?

Al escuchar aquello Deku se dio cuenta del porque había preguntado aquello, inconscientemente buscaba una respuesta a su pregunta, y la busco en Kacchan, que era alguien a quien el admiraba, aun así la respuesta de Katsuki fue algo que no esperaba.

-En serio que eres un Deku, preguntando estupideces – hablo mientras soltaba al pecoso, para después dar media vuelta y seguir caminando - Si hay algo que quiero lo voy a obtener, no voy a dejar que nada se interponga.

Deku se quedó sorprendido, y mirando la espalda del rubio alejarse, pensó que aquella respuesta era para el propio Bakugou.

-Imposible – susurro ante aquel pensamiento de que el rubio pudiera estar enamorado.

Aun así aquella respuesta le había calmado un poco, pero no era la respuesta que quería, en ese momento recordó a la única persona que podría calmar sus dudas, y salió corriendo a buscarlo.

-¡ALL MIGHT!

Deku entro gritando a la oficina del héroe, quien sorprendió por el desprevino ingreso.

-¿Sucede algo joven Midoriya? – pregunto preocupado al ver al joven tan exaltado.

Sin saber cómo comenzar Deku entro y se puso de pie frente al héroe.

-¿¡Aun si me enamoro, puedo seguir queriendo ser el símbolo de la paz!? – con aquella pregunta tan seria el héroe se quedó mudo, pero después de unos segundos esbozo una sonrisa.

-Joven Midoriya, yo dedique mi vida a ser el símbolo de la paz, y durante ese tiempo nunca tuve interés en otra cosa que no fuera eso, no siento que enamorarse fuera a interferir en tu camino; aun así, si algún día se te presenta alguna dificultad por eso, estoy seguro que sabrás como superarlo.

Deku al escuchar aquello se dejó caer al piso y comenzó a susurrar – Entonces está bien… está bien que me enamore de él… yo creo que puedo decirle mis sentimientos – El pecoso estaba rebosando de felicidad mientras hablaba para él, pero la voz del héroe lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Él? – pregunto sorprendido al héroe, al pensar que debía haber escuchado mal, pero el rostro sonrojado de su pupilo confirmo su pregunta, y contagiándose de la vergüenza de Deku volteo el rostro – No… no te preocupes joven Mi… Midoriya… olvida mi pregunta.

Ambos se quedaron el silencio unos minutos sin saber que decir, mientras se evitaban mirar.

-¡Que buen clima! – dijo el héroe mirando hacia la ventana, intentando cortar aquel silencio tan incómodo que se había creado.

Aun así la voz baja, casi como un susurro, se escuchó de parte de Midoriya – Me gusta Todoroki-kun.

El héroe al escuchar aquello miro sorprendido al menor, y en su rostro vio una expresión que nunca antes había visto, Deku se encontraba sonrojado hasta las orejas, mientras que sus ojos mostraban un brillo inusual, claramente estaba avergonzado, claramente estaba enamorado.

-Así que es el joven Todoroki – dijo el héroe con una sonrisa, pero después de unos segundos de procesar aquello, grito sobresaltado – ¿¡EL JOVEN TODOROKI!?

Deku al ver la reacción de All Might solo asintió con la cabeza con vergüenza, mientras que en la mente de All Might la imagen del héroe Endeavor apareció, haciéndolo escupir sangre de tanta impresión y haciéndolo caer de rodillas

-¡ALL MIGHT! – grito Deku preocupado y se acercó al héroe, estiro sus brazos para sostenerlo, pero fue detenido por el delgado brazo del héroe.

All Might levanto su mano para taparse la boca y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir rápidamente – Pobre joven Midoriya, son como Romeo y Julieta – termino por decir visualizando en su cabeza la imagen de los dos adolescentes vestidos como los protagonistas de la obra de Shakespeare.

-¡EEHHH! – exclamo Midoriya con vergüenza al escuchar aquello, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, All Might se puso de pie y agarro su hombro, para luego hablar con una voz seria.

-Hare todo lo posible para que no mueran.

-¡NO NOS MATES! – reclamo el pecoso sin entender el giro que había dado aquella conversación, y soltando un suspiro comenzó a reír.

-Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo, y el héroe al escucharlo sonrió.

En ese momento un mensaje llego al celular del pecoso, era de Uraraka la cual le decía que Todoroki había regresado y se encontraba en la sala.

Respirando hondo el pecoso intento tranquilizarse y despidiéndose salió del lugar, dejando al héroe solo.

All Might al ver salir a Midoriya se sentó en su sillón y posando sus codos sobre sus piernas, apretó sus manos y agacho su cabeza con una mirada seria – ¿Que debería hacer? – se preguntó, ya que a pesar de haberse mostrado con una sonrisa ante la repentina confesión de Midoriya, en su corazón sus preocupaciones ante aquel amor joven, eran muy grandes.

Por su lado Midoriya corría frenéticamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro, en su corazón no había dudas, quería confesarse, quería que Todoroki supiera sus sentimientos, quería arriesgar por una posibilidad y no quedarse sin hacer nada viendo como él se iba de su lado.

Al llegar a la puerta de los dormitorios, se detuvo y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a respirar profundamente, después de unos segundos escucho unos pasos y sobresaltado se escondió rápidamente entre los arbustos cercanos, ni siquiera sabía por qué había hecho aquello, estaba tan nervioso que no se controlaba.

De la puerta salían Kaminari, Sero y Mineta, salían hablando de cosas triviales, las cuales Deku no presto interés, hasta que escucho algo que llamo su atención.

-No puedo creer que se haya quedado dormido en la sala – dijo Kaminari con una sonrisa, mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su nuca.

-Es verdad, es inusual para alguien como él –afirmo Sero, mientras que los tres se reían.

Después de que los tres salieran de la vista del pecoso, este se levantó y comenzó a caminar despacio entrando al lugar, al llegar a la sala vio a una persona echada en el sillón, cubierta totalmente con una frazada roja.

-"Así que se quedó dormido" – Pensó Midoriya mientras se paraba delante del sillón para después ponerse de rodillas – "Se levantó muy temprano, es normal que este cansado".

Deku sentía como su corazón se aceleraba con cada segundo que pasaba y levantando su mano derecha oprimió su pecho, mientras que su mano izquierda también se levantaba, pero esta tomo un pedazo de la frazada, con un leve sonrojo agacho la cabeza y cerrando los ojos comenzó a tartamudear.

-Me… Me gustas – al decir aquello sintió como un gran peso se liberaba de su cuerpo, a la vez que un calor le rodeaba, con timidez lentamente levanto su rostro y abrió sus ojos.

Pero ni bien sus ojos se abrieron un poco, al ver lo que estaba delante de él, rápidamente sus ojos se abrieron completamente y soltando la frazada intento pararse, pero por los nervios que sentía termino cayendo hacia atrás, mientras que sus manos contra el piso impedían que cayera totalmente de espalda.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no podía creer que detrás del sillón, él se encontraría de pie mirándolo fijamente, Deku estaba tan sorprendido que hasta había olvidado como hablar, tartamudeo un poco sin saber que decir, hasta que termino por gritar.

-¡TO… TO… TODOROKI!

Al escuchar aquel grito, la persona que estaba durmiendo cubierto con la frezada se despertó enojada, y grito furiosamente.

-¡CÁLLATE DEKU!

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
